Brazil Nuts
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Brazil Nuts |- |'Season' | 1 |- |'Episode' | 1 |- | Air Date | September 16, 1995 |- |} "Brazil Nuts" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis After being lured by two meat-eating snakes, Eddie and Ralph, into a gourmet restaurant trap, Timon and Pumbaa resolve to get their own delicious revenge. Plot Timon is trying to catch bugs in the Amazon River, but then Pumbaa comes out of the water and Timon tells him that he scared away dinner. Timon then spots a bunch of bubbles, and Pumbaa determines they came from a piranha. The two then get chased off by the piranha and Timon decides that a big sign should be put by the lake that says "Warning: Piranha" after that incident. Timon and Pumbaa then spot a worm, but then a bird eats it. Pumbaa claims that they will starve, but Timon asks Pumbaa if they think that a buffet of bugs appears before them. A buffet does appear, and Timon claims that they have found "Shangri-la". Timon is really happy about the buffet, but Pumbaa thinks that the buffet is "a little convenient". Timon corrects him and says it's "incredibly convenient". Timon then claims he'd like to salute the person who thought this up as Eddie the snake tries to eat him. Pumbaa then screams and Timon mistakes Eddie for a waiter and asks him for ants. Eddie promises that he will get Timon ants, and Pumbaa says that snakes usually try to eat their species, but Timon claims that they are in a foreign land and they must try to greet the cultures of the world with open arms. Eddie then tells Ralph they must get ants, but Ralph hits him and says they were supposed to eat them. He then tells Eddie to get the horseradish. Pumbaa overhears the conversation and decides to warn Timon. We then cut to a shot of the bug buffet, which appears to have been eaten up by Timon (who is now fat), and he makes a joke about how long it could take to get some ants, and claims that they "must be after the uncles, too!" and then laughs. Timon thinks nobody heard the joke until Pumbaa comes rushing in and claiming that the snakes will eat them. Pumbaa is then taken away, and Ralph falls from the sky. Timon tells that Pumbaa is missing and shoves a dollar bill into Ralph's eye. Ralph says that he is sorry about not bringing the ants, and tells that there are some bugs in the private dining room, and Timon is excited about this. We then find out that Timon (now in his normal form) and Pumbaa are trapped in a net, and Timon decides that this really was a trap. Eddie tells that he brought horseradish, and ends up bringing a horse and a radish instead. This makes Ralph really angry! Timon tells the snakes trapping them was a violation of the food chain. They then escape the next and have a plan. Then, Ralph sends the horse and the radish away on the rocket while explaining the correct kind of horseradish to Eddie. Then Timon and Pumbaa make up their own advertisement for a fast food establishment called "Carnivore King". When they drive up to the actual place, it leads to the Amazon River, where piranhas attack Ralph and Eddie. Timon then tells Pumbaa that he calls the piranha attack "fast food" and then laughs. Trivia *There's a reference to The Lion King movie when Eddie and Ralph try to eat Timon, Pumbaa "They're gonna eat us!" and Timon asks: "Who?", just like when Nala was chasing Pumbaa and he got stuck on a tree. Video thumb|400px|left : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media